


Kick in the Head

by AvatarofHircine



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarofHircine/pseuds/AvatarofHircine
Summary: A young female courier takes on Violet and her pack alone. Results aren't exactly what the courier planned. Thankfully, all the courier has to do is easy: give Violet new pups.





	Kick in the Head

Killing the first two Fiend leaders had been easy enough. Show up, shoot em anywhere that isn't the head, and drag their sorry skulls back to Camp McCarran for my reward. I'd been warned Violet had dogs willing to fight and die for her. I was prepared for that. I wasn't prepared for the sheer number of them. Unarmed fighting has a wide range of universal advantages in combat. No ammo, quiet, no malfunctioning, etc. A disadvantage is the fact a dog's crushing bite can easily trap a human's arm and savage it in the few seconds it takes me to react to the bite. My leather armor tore and shredded beneath the dogs fangs and my flesh was soon to follow.

The scraggly, starving mutts are easy to kill, but their dedication and devotion to their master assures that for every one I kill two bravely take the place of. My world soon descended into a collage of gleaming fangs, cloudy eyes and filthy fur dripping with scarlet. It wasn't surprising when I began to black out and lose portions of my memory. As far as my body was concerned, I was dying and needed euphoria to make the passing easier. Maybe it was my luck or my skill that got me out of the fire, but I didn't meet my end because of some dirty dogs. I killed every single one of them, but I'm gushing blood and nearly naked once the fight is over. That's how Violet finally found me.

 

I wake up naked, freezing and with every single muscle in my body burning. I groan as crudely done stitches and staples stretch and pull with the slightest movement. Someone has been kind enough to crudely sew and staple my flesh and hide back into one piece, but they're definitely not winning the award for best Mojave doctor anytime soon. Oddly, no agonizing pain sparks anywhere on my body as I lightly sway back and forth to see how bad my injuries are. Aches and some moderate amount of pain trouble me, but I'm not pissing myself like I'd anticipated. I stop swaying as I try taking in where I'm at. Darkness surrounds me, but I'm able to turn my Pip-Boy on by shimming my wrist to see where I am.

The busted trailer I'm in is empty, filthy beyond belief, and all doors and windows are boarded up. Dead rats and roaches lie scattered in the thick, visible layer of grime and filth that covers every inch of the trailer's inside. To make matters worse, I'm currently trapped in a twisted, rusty dog cage that's barely big enough for me. My naked ass is pressed up hard enough against the bars that my flesh is going through the openings and my face is in a similar predicament with my nose currently being crushed. The only mercy was I was able to shimmy my wrist to turn my Pip-Boy on and see this mess.

I'm still admiring how disgusting the trailer is when I hear one of the boards beginning to screech open. I shimmy my wrist again and willingly plunge myself back into darkness. I have a good idea of who's taken me, I just want to be cautious. If I've been taken captive by a group or-somehow-someone who doesn't know I'm here has come in, then I might be able to listen and get some information from them before being discovered. An upper hand during a bet has, in my experience, always been better. My effort to hide my captor works for less than two seconds. A sharp click turns a flashlight on directly into my eyes.

I hiss in both shock and pain as I desperately squint in an attempt to make sure I know who's captured me. A deep voice chuckles as I continue struggling to make out any features of my captor. A few moments later, I'm finally able to see who's standing before me. What I see causes my heart to skip a beat and my cunt to clench. Violet is shorter and thinner than I anticipated. Those are the only two things I was wrong about. Otherwise, Violet looks exactly like what a crazed fiend leader is supposed to look like in all the stories. She's covered in dirt from the soles of her heavily calloused feet to the crown of her bald head without a single clean trail to suggest a drop of water has ever touched her.

Scars, burns and tattooed gibberish litter her dark, sun hardened skin. Insane, muddy brown eyes look down at me from above yellow and black teeth sharpened to points. What fills me with the most terror is the fact the wild woman is standing naked before me. And, to a much larger extent, the gigantic, hard cock she has bouncing between her legs.

The cock is nearing third arm worthy and thick enough I know nobody alive could take her girth. It's not only covered in filth like the rest of her, it also has a layer of whitish yellow grime covering the head and parts of her shaft. To top it off, her testicles are both five shades darker than the rest of her body with a thicker layer of white gunk making it look like the woman has the balls of a Dalmatian. A low, sudden growl causes me to turn my eyes upwards away from her tremendous dick and rotten testicles. A wide, insane grin crosses Violet's face and I reflexively gulp.

"Killed my dogs. Best dogs. Now they're meat. Good meat. Need more dogs to feed the meat. No dogs here. You killed dogs. You make me more dogs.". I look once again at her throbbing hardness and see the dirt part before a dripping drop of precum. I know it's useless, but I try talking sense into the woman.

"Wait! I can't give you dogs this way, but I can get them other ways! I can go find you some. I'll bring them back. You have my word.". The woman squints at me and bites her lower lip. The hardness between her legs continues to throb and leak. I'm not sure how long I wait with a thundering heart while Violet continues mulling over my words. I don't have the slightest idea how the woman thinks I'm going to pop out puppies instead of some unlucky bastard child, and at this point I don't care too much to try to figure out the insane woman's thought process. Just when I think her silence has gone on long enough I've broken the woman, she shakes her head.

"No. Bears lie. More dogs now.". I scream and begin struggling for all I'm worth as Violet pulls and twists the dog cage in a specific manner until the entire thing comes undone around me. I'm heavily wounded, trapped and outgunned if the looks of Violet's physic is anything to judge by. That doesn't stop me from crawling between the woman's legs. I've already passed her ass when I realize the position I've put myself in. Heavy, oppressive weight crashes down on my back. Agony shoots up my spine and I scream towards the sky. A cackle covers my screams as Violet grabs my hips with her hands and starts thrusting against me. The woman's hot, thick tip brushes against my dry entrance dozens of times, but there's no way in hell the woman will be able to fuck me if she keeps this up.

Unfortunately, Violet has the time idea. A low growl leaves the woman's throat. Suddenly, her hand twines itself in my hair and my head is roughly pulled upwards. I haven't the slightest clue where Violet has hiding Turbo and, in this moment, I don't care. The mouthpiece is pressed in between my lips and Violet skillfully holds both the can and closes off my nose at the same time. I'm forced to breath in the drug, and Violet only moves the can a little to the side to allow me to puff the drugged air outwards when she's sure I've sucked it in as deep as I can. Slowly, the can runs empty and my vision becomes blurry.

A comfortable, warm heaviness covers me. I'm only vaguely aware of Violet dropping me to the ground. I fade in and out until I feel something gigantic and hard begin to push its way into my throat. I roll my eyes upwards and see Violet's filthy stomach obscuring my view. I roll my tongue and taste filth mixed with a tang of precum. If I was more with it I would bite down. Luckily for Violet, the drugs and common sense keep me from trying to bite her dick off.

"Fuck. Shit. Cuntfucker.". More whispered curses fall from Violet's lips as her fingers further entangle themselves in my hair. For a long while, all I can hear is the hrrrk of me choking as Violet violently facefucks me like there's no tomorrow.

The woman's sweating bullets as she tenses. Thick, foul tasting cum flows down the back of my tongue and throat. Violet roughly begins shaking me. I gag and sputter as her cum shoots up the back of my throat and out of my nose. I keep coughing and hacking as Violet pulls back. The woman tosses me to the side like a used condom and takes me in. I turn my head to the side in shame as I cough, sputter and spit up Violet's cum. I've barely calmed down when Violet pushes my legs open. I groan and lie back. I've given up. Being fucked by this fiend is the last thing I want, but lying back and taking it now will make running away easier later.

Besides, I doubt one session of fucking will knock me up. And, if it does, I'll just have to see if Julie Farkas can abort the little bastard before it's too late. I quickly come to regret my choice. Violet's tip rams against my entrance, but this time it slides in because of my spit and relaxation from the Turbo. I scream as the filthy, tremendous dick pushes itself into me. On top of the size hurting, I can feel myself getting twenty different diseases from Violet's unwashed dick. Violet takes no notice until her pelvis connects with mine. I'm still aching and crying out as Violet sets up a brutal pace. The woman gropes and pulls and uses me like I'm some warm sack of meat she's taken to fucking.

I'm still in agony when I feel Violet go stiff, curse underneath her breath, and fill me with her spunk. I groan a little in relief. My relief quickly fades as the woman starts up again without a pause. My screaming intensifies as I realize the crazy bitch has taken something to keep her dick hard and fuckable for as long as possible. Violet takes no notice of me as she fucks my cunt for all it's worth. Dirt, blood, and cum cover us both as the woman loses herself. I'm not sure how long she fucks me for, but when it's over my torture isn't.

Violet, briefly, exits the trailer only to come back with a wad of gauze in her hand. I've been used beyond belief and my cunt is filled with easily over ten loads at this point. Violet is still harder than hell, the only reason she stopped is because her cum made me slick enough she couldn't get off. I don't even bother groaning as the woman packs me full of gauze to make sure her seed stays in me and takes. I'm almost relieved when it's over. At least, I am until Violet pulls my lips to her still throbbing cock. Her dick has been completely cleaned and polished from how much spit and juices have gone over it, so this blowjob is easier to give. Violet doesn't even need to use her hands. I suck and lick and bob my head as best I can. If this is what it takes to keep this psycho happy, then so be it. She can't fuck me forever.

 

I whine in protest as Violet heaves me onto my bulging stomach. It's clear to anyone with eyes I'm about ready to give birth to a small litter of bastards, so I don't have any idea why Violet's fucking me besides her own pleasure. I don't even bother fighting at this point as Violet shoves her dick inside me and starts pounding away. The woman's molded my cunt to fit her dick so perfectly at this point I'm certain I'm stretched enough nobody besides Violet could enjoy me. My "lover" growls at my lack of response and angles her hips downwards. I whine again as she starts slamming the tip of her dick into my cervix and cursing.

"Fuck. Shit. Whore.". She starts panting and shuddering as her head rubs against my cervix again. Before I was pregnant, Violet wouldn't waste any time "using my second pussy" whenever she was able to get deep enough. She only stopped after most likely inducing a miscarriage. Neither of us are sure if I was pregnant in all honesty. All we know is there was a bump one day, Violet fucked my cervix hard enough to make me vomit, and the next day the bump was gone. Unfortunately, that was the only miscarriage Violet's induced. Now I'm full to the brim with her litter and can't run away even if I wanted to. Another thick, hot load is spilled inside me as Violet pants behind me.

The mother of my children doesn't bother stopping to catch her breath. She pulls her dick free, pulls a constantly worn plug from my ass, and pops herself right inside. I don't bother whining. Pissing off Violet when she fucks my ass never works out well. Usually, it means my plug stays in longer and I don't get to shit for the next day or two. Violet picks up the pace until my asshole feels like it's falling out, then reaches underneath me and finds my clit. Tears start streaming down my face. Recently Violet's decided making me cum is a far better punishment than reminding me I'm carrying her bastards. I cry as I cum and Violet cackles as she fills my asshole with spunk. I'm left on the floor a leaking, sweaty mess as the darker woman leaves to get my "reward".

A bowl of raw, slimy meat is placed in front of my face. I eat without hesitation and swallow the chunks whole. I'm licking the bowl clean when Violet whistles. I look upwards and see she's pointing her dick directly at my face. I'm opening my mouth to blow her when Violet starts pissing. I freeze and allow the smelly, salty liquid to fill my mouth. I swallow with my mouth halfway open to make sure I don't spill any.

"Good little piss drinker. Gonna get that on your collar. Tattoo it across your cunt. Make the whole world know you.". I ignore her and keep drinking.

I finish off the session by taking Violet in my mouth and giving her a blowjob. I suck and swallow and, when I'm ready, take Violet down my throat. My eyes roll into the back of my skull as Violet's hands grab my ears. I do my best to take it as the woman fucks my skull. A hrrk noise fills the air as I'm forced to suck Violet dry. A groan from Violet is the only warning I get before she pulls out. More slimy sperm coats my face.

"Eyes open.". I groan and keep my eyes open, already knowing what's going to happen. Violet aims for my eyes and laughs her ass off when she's blinded me with her semen. I hiss and start rubbing at my face as I'm finally freed. After all that, I'm free to return to my day. I collapse back on the floor on my back with my hands on my stomach. My bastards always wake up after a good fucking, so I don't have much else to do besides feel them kick and squirm for about an hour when they'll no doubt settle down.

The little ones inside my stomach are settled and calm when their mother walks back in with a thick, leather collar in one hand and a bucket in the other. Instantly, I'm heaving myself up. The collar is new, but the bucket means I'm going to get to shit for fucking her like she likes. I start to rise and head for the bucket when Violet's hand snaps out and swiftly puts the magnetic collar on in one swing.

I reach for it only to find I can't take it off and see what it says. I whine once again and look at the mad woman before me with my best pleading eyes I know amuse her. Violet chuckles and tells me what it says.

"Breeding bitch. Don't want to mess you up with the pups.". I ignore the implications of that statement as Violet places the bucket down before me and rubs my stomach. I'm about to crouch down and shit when Violet starts angrily pressing against my stomach.

"Hey!". Violet concentrates and brings one hand down to my wide, weeping cunt. She slides her entire hand in as she starts pressing down hard enough I almost stumble back.

"Time for pups. Gotta get them out. Winter coming.". I start backing away as it comes over me what the woman's trying to do. I barely make it a step before Violet tackles me to the ground. I scream as the naked woman straddles me and keeps shoving her hand and arm up inside me. Violet's rubbing and pressing and pounding on my stomach. I use all the fight I thought had left me to do my best to wiggle away from Violet. It's no use. A sharp, stabbing pain overcomes me and I scream to the heavens. Finally, Violet pulls back and stands up, leaving me on the floor alone with her towering over me. I'm almost relieved until I feel wetness pouring out of me and a contraction racking my body.


End file.
